Love and Leather
by KHighness
Summary: She's the love of his life and the mother of his children. He'd finally gotten out of his own way and found more happiness and contentment than he'd ever known or thought possible...with her. Tonight he'll remember to thank her for being his rock.


**_This is a one shot request from a guest reviewer on JUST BECAUSE. Thanks for reading, thanks for the compliment, and thank you for your request…hope I do it justice for you._**

 ** _Characters in this story belong to General Hospital and their creators._**

 ** _::::::::::::::::::::SMUT=-=SMUT=-=SMUT::::::::::::::::::::_**

 ** _Love and Leather_**

 ** _:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_**

"Sam…"

Jason started down the stairs, smiling at the mental picture his baby girl left him of her tiny fingers finding her little mouth as she drifted off back to sleep, soothed by the sound of daddy's voice telling her how much she was loved. It had been a snap to get her back to dreamland.

He descended in search of his sexy wife…tonight was hers and he was anxious to get back to showing her just how serious he was when he said it earlier. She'd been a trooper in her support of his need to protect his elder son by seeing the whole Chimera nonsense through to the end, and now he needed to show her the extent of his full appreciation of her. He knew he'd been neglecting her as his time had been concentrated elsewhere, but tonight that stopped.

The strewn items of clothing on the bottom steps, surrounding the boots she was wearing earlier, caught his attention and sent a sudden shiver through him. Eyeing the sweater and leggings lain out like breadcrumbs leading to a tasty, tasty treat, Jason realized with the shot of adrenaline that soared through him, that his vixen was somewhere on the first floor waiting for him… _naked_!

"I like where this is going…a lot!"

He stepped off the landing and was met by an acute disappointment, seeing the living room where he'd left her just minutes earlier to tend to their daughter, was completely empty.

"Sam!" He didn't keep the slight urgency from his voice - he wanted her!

Just as he reached the back of the couch she came into view, appearing slowly from the doorway that led to the first floor rooms, and damn if she wasn't dressed in nothing but those sexy ass boy shorts he loved on her, and the present he'd brought her tonight.

Jason's eyes roved over his petite hottie, lounging against the door jamb, her raven lochs cascading over her shoulders as she touched her head coyly to the wood, hands braced against it as she hit him with the most radiant, enticing smile from her gorgeous lips. Bare, toned legs captured his attention and gave him visions of them locked around his face. Damn, his woman was sexy!

Using only his eyes as he leaned against the couch to steady weakening knees, Jason willed her to him, unable to tear his blues from the beautiful picture she presented as she sauntered past, swinging the belt of the jacket in her hands as she entranced him with dancing, glimmering brown eyes and that knowing smile. His eyes followed her alluring seduction as he waited anxiously for what she'd do next, wanting to get her wearing even less than she was now.

"You did say not to take the jacket off…" Sam couldn't help teasing him. The look in his eyes, the raw, intense hunger held there never failed to make her feel like all woman. Just one look from her man was enough to leave her feeling like the most beautiful, wanted, desirable siren on the planet. His love for her was so damn fierce!

"I did, I did say that!"

Turning towards her, he reached out to stop her hands that were about to unzip the jacket. "Wait, wait, wait, wait…I wanna do it!"

Sam smiled slyly as she ate him up with hungry eyes. "Oooh." She loved her take charge Jason Morgan…nothing turned her on more.

Jason stepped closer and grasped the zipper, easing it down slowly…slowly, filled with electric anticipation, dying to see what she was wearing underneath. It clung and suited her perfectly…just like that very first day her leather clad frame walked into the interrogation room at the PCPD and into his life, just like every single one she'd worn throughout their relationship.

When black leather fell open obediently to his touch, he couldn't help the sudden rush of air as his chest was robbed of oxygen and his heart thudded with increased speed. Just as he'd suspected and hoped, his voluptuous goddess had not a stitch on beneath the jacket! Her heavy, inviting bosom bared its glorious self, calling him instantly to touch her, to feel her against him.

"Oh, my Goddd!" He was awed by her body, no matter how many times he'd seen her in all her splendor. Already full breasts were even fuller since Scout, and Jason was as riveted by them as he'd always been. She was perfect!

Flattening needy palms against her soft, inviting skin, he trailed across full, luscious breasts, pausing to knead her softly, before swinging his arms around her hot body to encircle and pull her in, scooping her litheness off the floor and up so her legs wrapped naturally around his waist, clasping him to her the way he loved so much. Grunting in urgent need, he sought her ready lips, locking them lustily, hungrily as he claimed his woman.

Sam was swirling. Her head spun in delirious headiness from his kiss, his tongue plunging inside her mouth to incite delicious things to her insides. Wrapping her arms lovingly tight around his neck, she ground her body against his hard muscles, wanting more and all of him.

Turning and placing her to sit on the top of the couch, Jason braced himself still between her legs as he impatiently shoved the best twelve grand he'd ever spent off her shoulders, leaving her heavenly chest completely bare to his feasting eyes as the jacket fell back against the pillows to free her arms that instantly moved to lift his t-shirt, indicating her need to get it off.

Sharing that need, Jason whipped the garment over his head and tossed it in the direction of his wife's already on the floor, immediately crushing her lips with his own. Her delicate hands stroked his chest as Sam moved her legs up more to clasp them even tighter, giving herself over to her husband's strong hands that took a breast, one in each palm, his long fingers teasing one nipple before he dropped his head to taste the other.

"Mmmmmhm!" Sam was in heaven. He knew her body so well and travelled it even better, always leaving her wanting more and more everywhere he touched. She clasped him to her, running her hand through his short crop as he stroked her. Her head fell back in pleasure when his expert tongue sucked at a hard nipple to pull it into his hot, wet mouth, licking and flicking, while he rubbed the other between strong fingers.

Jason wanted her completely naked. She'd made good headway but she still wore too much clothing, the boy shorts still clinging to sultry, enticing hips. He gripped one side using one hand, while the other lifted her so he could tear it from her body, baring her to his hungry gaze as he drunk in all her glory.

" _Beautiful_!"

His lips whispered the solitary word on labored breath, just before they lanced onto a globe again, as Jason moved to kneel in front of her, leaving a pouty nipple to trail kisses across her flat, toned belly to swirl her belly button, his tongue darting out as he travelled on to seek her raven covered mound. Diving instantly between her lower lips, he flattened his mouth against her, covering her clit and opening, his tongue laving slowly, hungrily, as he reached his left hand up to mold her right breast, feeling its fullness heavy in his hand as he moved it around in circles, in sync with his tongue that lapped at her womanhood.

"Ohh, Gawwd…Jaason!"

His tongue was doing things to her! His touch was setting her body ablaze with wanton desire. Lifting one leg over his shoulder and holding it against his face as he stroked her lovingly, Jason circled her sensitive nub, grazing softly with his teeth before he followed with a heavy lick, hearing her panting and moaning grow in crescendo.

Moving reluctantly off her clit, he dropped a wet kiss on her mound, then he was stepping away from her to stand up and drop his jeans and boxers, stepping out of them as Sam eased her upper body from where she'd fallen helplessly against the couch.

"Why'd you stop?" Her voice was laced with breathless disappointment but turned into a purr when his beautiful nakedness assailed her senses. Ripped, chiseled thighs moved strong legs to kick the clothing away from his feet and equally strong arms scooped her up again to press her to his impressive physique.

"You were about to get really loud." He was grinning as he started to move them around the couch.

Sam dipped her head to kiss his upper lip, then moved down to the lower as she mumbled against him huskily, "I'm gonna be quiet, I promise."

Jason licked her softly, mumbling back, "You're never quiet!"

Without warning, he covered her mouth with his as he lifted her hips and pulled her down, impaling her with a throbbing, rigid shaft that was aching to snake home, as he continued to walk them slowly to the couch.

"Aaawooi!" Sam whimpered in pleasure at the sudden invasion, her walls gripping him instantly as she used strong thigh muscles to balance on him, moving with his lifting motions that clamped her down hard. He was sending sweet sensations surging through her when he dropped them to the couch, leaving her straddling him as he sat and pumped into her. His strong hands on her hips guided her eagerly, as Sam began moving up and down on his gloriously hard, filling member. She whimpered again, only louder this time.

"Oooouii! Whooooo…"

"See? You're never quiet!"

Jason chuckled, then saw the devilish look cross her beautiful brown eyes, right before she gripped him purposely tighter with her wet, juicy walls and increased her bounce on him, forcing his own eyes closed and his head to fall back against the couch with the indescribable pleasure that shot all the way through.

Reaching out to brace her arms against the back of the couch on either side of his face, Sam rode her man slowly at first, feeling him thick and heavy as she slid over pulsing, bulging hardness…but soon her speed increased with her moans of pleasure as sweet sensations crashed through her body, coursing to her brain.

Jason lapped onto a breast that bounced by his waiting mouth, grunting with the need to taste her, to cling tightly to every part of her that he could touch, her tight, wet heat bearing down on him. He grunted again when she paused at the top of his shaft and swirled her hips in tantalizing circles, gripping its swollen head tighter before slamming her clenched walls along him in rapid slides.

"What are you doing to me, baby?" If she kept that up he wouldn't last another minute!

Moving an hand down between their now sweat kissed bodies, Jason stroked her nub as she ground at his base, hearing the familiar moan he was waiting for as her tightening walls announced that she was close. In one lightning move, he flipped her onto her back on the couch, lifting one leg over his shoulder as he slammed into her with force, again and again and again.

"Fuck, baby - you're so tight!"

Closing his eyes against the barrage of ecstatic pleasure that soared to his brain, Jason concentrated on giving her everything she needed. He turned his head to let his lips fall on her beautiful leg where it laid across and gripped his shoulder, dropping hard kisses, stoking with his tongue as he drove his shaft home within her glorious, glorious core.

Sam grabbed a heaving breast in each hand, molding herself and pinching the nipples against the wonderful onslaught of her husband's thrusts that created a heated buildup in her belly. Ecstasy swept her brain when he slammed and slammed her heat, his thick tip finding her sweet spot, wrenching a loud moan from her worshipped body just as his mouth dropped to devour hers. She couldn't stop it…the loud scream tore from the bottom of her soul when his punishing member drove delicious thrust after delicious thrust to burst open an explosion that wracked her entire body from hairline to pinky toe, forcing her eyes shut and her limbs clenched and her juices burst open all over him.

Jason could feel when her grip tightened even more, calling him to grunt into her enraptured moans as their mouths collided, drowning out her scream even as she pulled him further into her to coat his shaft with her warm juices. Her muscles fastened, yanking him over the cliff with her, his incensed grunts syncing with the rapid spurts of hot semen that shot deep inside her.

They laid together in sated bliss, sweat sheening their bodies as they clung to the feel and scent of each other, reveling in the comforts only the one could bring the other.

Moments later, Jason had moved her so he laid on the couch and she rested full length along his body as he wrapped her to him, tenderly stroking her soft lochs, lulling her to sleep. His mind explored what they had together, the family they'd made and loving way she embraced his first son. She'd had every right to never accept him, to never want either of them anywhere near her ever again…but that was not how Sam lived. That was not how she thought, how she loved.

"I fall more in love with you every single day, you know that?"

Sam felt the tear that formed and closed her eyes against the map of emotions that surged at his shaky, emotional whisper. She knew that…felt it in everything he did, everything he didn't say, every way he doted on his family.

"I love you too, Jason!" Gingerly, she kissed his chest where her head laid, then kissed it again, lingering near his heart, the place she knew she'd live forever. The home he'd reserved for them all.

Jason kissed her head softly, knowing she understood and accepted him in a way that nobody else in his life had ever learned to do.

"I just want to make sure that you know that nothing outside of these walls is more important to me. That you know I'll never put anything, or anyone before you and my children."

"I know that. Just like I know that Jake is one of those children. He's your son. He's part of you…and I could not love you the way I do and not love the little boy created from you. Now, his mother I _hate_ with a passion, and I'll never be able to look at her for long without wanting to punch her in that smug, disingenuous face…but I _love_ that little boy. I would never try to stop you from being his father, or ask you to choose between him and our children."

Sam shifted to lift her head so he could see her eyes clearly and not miss the sincerity of her next words.

"He needs you - because when that insane asylum she's building around them comes crashing to the ground and that lunatic she has him bonding with, shows his true colors and stops worshipping the angel that he _thinks_ she is, that little boy will be crushed! You have to be there for him…his mother is too dick-hungry to see the insanity of what she's doing, but with you there, at least he'll have _one_ sane parent he can rely on to put him first."

Jason rubbed the back of her head as he studied her beautiful, emoting eyes. That's why she'd always be the only woman for him. Nobody'd ever loved him the way Sam did…never locked his corner down in the steadfast, unwavering way she always had. His children were truly lucky to have her as their mother.

He pulled her close and brushed her lips softly, lightly, relishing the taste and feel of her.

"I love you forever, Sam!"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Jason awoke with a start! His heart raced and his senses reared into gear…but it wasn't real. He was home, had fallen asleep on the couch after making love to his wife who had waken when he moved suddenly. His family had **_not_** disappeared!

"Jason?"

Sam touched his face softly as she stared reassuring into his rattled expression.

"It was just a dream, babe. It's okay, it was just a bad dream."

Taking a deep breath, he moved to sit up and Sam slid to the side of him to give him room to move freely. He knew the menacing queen of the damned sitting in his living room had been only a nightmare, but his spirit was completely restless and he couldn't shake the foreboding feeling in the pit of his stomach. He pulled his boxer briefs on and walked over to the terrace doors, leaning against them as he looked out over the harbor. Something was brewing and it was going to be ugly.

Sam walked up behind her husband and wrapped her arms securely around his frame, pressing her chest to his broad back to relay her calming love.

"It's okay, Jason. You're safe, the kids are safe in bed - it wasn't real."

"I know." He reached an arm out to embrace her to him, pulling her against his body before he dropped a soft kiss to her head. "It just felt so…"

"She's gone…she can't hurt us anymore."

"It's just - something's not right…and you know we can't trust her, even in death. She's up to something…something that's probably buried in my locked memories of the time spent away from you. I just can't shake the feeling that I need to keep my eyes wide open."

Sam kissed the arm that was wrapped around her shoulders, holding her snugly to him.

"Then you will. Helena Cassadine is no match for you, Jason. She's no match for us…nobody who tries to hurt our family will succeed with us standing together."

He rocked her slowly in place before him, burying his face in soft raven lochs. "Always ready to fight for me…what did I ever do to deserve you?"

Sam turned in his arms and released the throw that she'd been holding around her naked body, meeting his eyes as she let it fall and moved his hands around to land on her firm asscheeks, where he palmed her possessively.

"Loved me like nobody else has."

Jason looked towards the stairs then smiled down at his petite beauty, knowing exactly what she needed, what she wanted. "You promise not to wake the kids with all that moaning and groaning?" He dipped his head to latch onto the pulse at her throat, sucking at the soft skin to mark her before rolling his tongue towards her earlobe, licking and teasing her to heightened need.

Sam inhaled sharply, rising on tiptoe as she pressed closer to feel the jab of his hardening member against her thigh.

"I'll be quiet if you will."


End file.
